If You Still Believe
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Rukawa about the piano, forgiveness and Fujii. A gift for the Rukawa No Miko...this is a revised version. R&R please. Thanks.


.:I had a dream that I could fly  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
We'd never be too far away  
You would always be here, I heard you say:.

Rukawa snaps as he open his eyes. He heard something from the hall. A piano, someone playing it, he couldn't be wrong. Then, it suddenly became so quiet. He close his eyes and went back to his nap. /Just a dream./ He dozingly thought to his self. Whatever it is, it is not of his concern. The only thing that concerns him right now is a one good sleep. He needs it.

.:I never thought  
Thought that it would be our last goodbye:.

There it is again. He didn't move, he didn't bother to get up...he just open his eyes. Carefully listening to something, not the piano, but the voice. It is very unusual on Sundays to have other people inside, except for him of course. This time, it is not a dream. He is sure about it. He likes music and everytime he hears a note playing, he can't help but to listen to it.

He stood up slowly, taking steps to somewhere his feet will lead him. He scratch his head and yawns quietly like a cat. The piano and the voice just keeps on playing...and the more it reaches his ears, the more it gets clearer. He reaches for the door and saw someone very familiar singing.

"You..."

The singer stops for a while as the pianist gets busy looking for the next piece. The singer sighs and tucks the hair bothering her eyes behind her ears. Her eyes are fixed on the paper on her hands, the lyrics as he presumes. She repeatedly sings the lines with her hand slightly tapping the paper with a pencil.

"Seen it yet?"

"I'm sorry Fujii-chan but I guess I left it on the faculty. I'll pick it up."

The pianist abruptly stands up and gave Rukawa a smile who stands towering at the door. He push his self-aside and was left alone with Fujii.

Sensing another presence in the room, Fujii didn't bothered to turn around and rather ask something in a loud voice.

"How quick of you, Hideaki-kun. Had you seen it?"

She hadn't received any reply so as she turn on her heels, she got so surprise to see Rukawa standing at the door. She startedly stared at him. He in return didn't say anything and stare back at her. They remained like that for quite sometime until Fujii realizes that she is indeed staring at Rukawa Kaede!

"Ni hao Rukawa-san, how long have you been standing there?"

"Just awhile ago...nice voice."

"H-hey t-thanks...now that is an encouragement."

He sat down and casts his eyes on the piano. His brows furrow, seeing the instrument in front of him. She noticed it but didn't say anything. Its like he is having these frights or memories about the piano, about the way it looks. He is starting to look even more scary and hard to predict.

"Rukawa-san, are you alright? You've been staring at the piano. What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Memories starts to flood back. Picture of his father, his hands strolling on the keys like lightning producing sounds incomparable to anyone else. His hair sway like it was dancing along the rhythm of the piano. Like a black flame swaying in the wind. How his mother and baby sister smiles while listening to his recital and him left in a trance. He remember it all very clearly...and would prefer not to anymore. He taught him everything he knows, everything he remembers. And eventually left him.

"Can I?"

Fujii nods and watch him sliding his self on the piano chair. A Do started to play; a Fa then a La...until all the notes in his memory ascends the sound of the piano. He slowly plays the Minuet...a piano piece very light, soothing but a bit of sad. Fujii knew the piece, leaving her staring at him again. He is as good as her pianist but there is something more about him...something sad and very contrasting to his cold personality.

She keeps on watching him play like he is Beethoven or Mozart or maybe Johannes Brahms. Greatly amazed to find he plays something else aside from basketball, as good as he does to the said sport. The piece he is playing is one of her favorites, the one she always has on her CD player when she is disturbed or confused. And what surprises her more is that he plays it like he likes it to. After the minuet, Rukawa glanced up to her with those cold, mysterious blue eyes. All she could do is to blush furiously.

"Nice...you are great Rukawa-san. Could you play one more?"

She boldly ask. Luckily, he nods and points a finger to the paper she's holding. Meaning, he'll play what she has right now. _You never fail to amaze me Rukawa-san..._He starts to play the piece as Fujii awaits for her own cue. She took the seat beside him, making her relieved that he didn't push her away. And when her cue came, she sings softly, making Rukawa glance at her with those disturbing glints in his cool blue eyes.

.:.Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?  
(do you believe?)  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you, if you will believe in love  
(do you still believe?).:.

Then he suddenly stopped. He stood up to his feet, avoiding another sight of the piano. Fujii was left confused. Then a peek on the door startled the both of them. A girl. Fujii knew her, aside from the fact that she is the ace rookie of Shohoku's women basketball team. A freshman who looks exactly the splitting image of her brother.

"Kaede nii-san, I'll go ahead now. I still have to buy some things. I know you don't want to come. See you at the apartment. Ow hi Fujii-chan!"

They are alone was again when Hideaki finally appeared. Then Rukawa left without a word.

"Where's Rukawa-san? Is he the one playing the piano?"

"Yes...and why did you take so long huh?"

Just a shrug as he slid down on the piano and smilingly place the remaining piece and fiddles on the keys. She returned on her lines. But still, she can't forget the murderous look he casted on the piano. She can even imagine daggers coming out of his eyes and shooting right straight at the poor lifeless thing. But when he started to play, everything begins to be serene.

"Looks like it made you so happy spending some time with him, alone."

The last word was emphasized sharply that made Fujii glare at Hideaki gravely. He just smiled back at her. She shook her head and hide her blushing in the best she can. She hadn't noticed how obvious it is for others to notice her hidden admiration for the ace rookie.

Rukawa raised his hand up high and look at it. /So much this hand can do.../ He pick up a ball and aim it at the ring. It went through, like mostly. He became like this since his father left...since he left them for another woman. He saw first-han how his mother cried; it broke his young heart at extreme rate. Haruka was still young that time and it is hard for him to explain the matter whenever she asked for their father. But now, whatever they say, it is none of his concern. Whether he express it or not, they will not understand. They'll just pretend they do when they actually don't.

He can still hear her voice, and the melodic tune of the piano. That piece she's singing is one of those usual lullabies his mother sings to him and to his sister. A lullaby he finds hard to forget. He could hear the trembles in her voice while singing, no longer a secret to him while she agonize the pain all by herself. If there is anyone who has to be blame, it was his father. For making their lives once a living hell. Very miserable. /So much loneliness...so much pain.../

Then it rained hard outside, he has no plans of going home yet. Not just yet. Tomorrow, he has to leave. As a senior he has to graduate. Then he'll pursue his dreams. To make his family happy. Nothing else. /America.../ Maybe in that country, he'll forget everything about him, about the piano and about any musical pieces.

He resumes practice and consumed all the orange round things on the rack. No miss, all went fluidly through the basket's net. He has too own sets of feelings and he can't understand why can't he express it verbally so that they could stop thinking of him as cold and very distant. If only they knew what he went through, only then they'll understand why.

"Son...at last I found you."

He slowly turn around to see who dared to call him son. The exact image of him reflects like mirror when they stood a meter apart from each other. He remain reserve with his eyes stern. He's not prepare to see him after so many years of abandonement.

"So you're also playing basketball. Just like I do when I was in high school."

The older man pick a ball and aimed it at the basket. With a swift hand, he released it. Its a basket count. On the three point line. He then looked softly at Rukawa who just stood there like a statue.

"Who cares? At least you could share it to someone who is interested about your tales."

"I know you hate me that much, I am sorry. I love your mother but the relationship will not work anymore."

"It is none of my concern."

He remained on his spot while waiting for his father to exit the gym. No emotion, no expression. He is dead for him and no matter how many times will he go back to their lives, he is still the same for him. Dead.

"Rukawa-san?"

Its Fujii as he look back at her nonchalantly. She saw nothing but his usual cold self, unlike the Rukawa she saw playing the piano awhile ago. She also saw a man, who has a strong resemblance to him...who just went out with the greatest disappointment painted across his handsome yet rugged face. She could swear that he hides something behind those blue orbs...something that is so scary and very disturbing.

Fujii could feel her eyelids are starting to swell. She hadn't imagine she could see him this cold, this frigid. For she is blindedly infatuated with him, believing that she could see nothing wrong with him.

The rain outside are like tiny daggers spilling against his face. He could see her warm brown eyes...staring at his cold ones. He coudn't understand why it bothers him this much...her brown eyes, asking what's wrong, asking something like trusting her. Asking him to tell her what's wrong about him. Its not the only chance he saw such emotions haunting him like the raindrop against his body.

"It is not good to stay outside here while raining..."

He look up and saw Fujii shoving an umbrella above him. The same pleading, concern eyes staring at him, making him feel the warmth of what they called concern.

"...you might get sick."

He didn't move a muscle, she did the same. She actually don't care of what he might tell her. To push her away or to ignore her just as always. She needs to know what is bothering him, even if its for the last time before he'll leave for good. To break the ice, Fujii summons up the courage to say something. Its not easy for her, but at least, she knows he would listen.

"When I was still young, my parents separated. A year after, they got their divorce and lived by their own. I was the youngest among their two childrens. My brother and I got separated as well for my dad won the right to take him..."

She sits not too close, closing the umbrella no longer minding the rain.

"...I hated Papa for what he had done, to me and to our family. He doesn't deserve to be called a father if he can't even resist a woman's temptation. I myself forced everything to be good without him there. He now lives in America with his mistress, with two daughters. My brother went back here and lived with us ever since..."

He saw the tears on her face, despite the raindrops spilling across it beautifully. There's a little voice somwhere in him, telling him to wipe the tears away. But as the stubborn he is, he didn't even listened to it.

"...and because of what happened, that made me so jealous, so incensed and very envious. To forget him, I spend all of my time singing and fiddling the piano, where I could find peace of mind until I eventually forget him even for a while. But as time progresses, it didn't work. Then I was left with no choice but to do the hardest thing..."

She stood up, smiling down at him.

"...to forgive the man who made my mama cry, who made my life so mserable. Rukawa, I know you know what I mean. I know this is hard for you to do but let me give this to you as a piece of advice, the more you insist of not forgiving him...the more you'll not free your self from that world you created for your own. The world where there is full of hate, of making those people who cared for you the most worry that you unintentionally give. The sooner you do it, the better. Good day, Rukawa-san."

Fujii held his hand and gave the umbrella. She ran back inside while leaving him surprisingly thinking about what she said. He never thought that there is someone in this world who can relate with his own pains. And the problem is, he is the only idiot in this world who hadn't notice the beauty of someone like Fujii.

.:Find a way to bring back yesterday  
Find a way to love  
I hope we stay  
When tomorrow becomes today  
Love will find a way...:.

He then again could hear her voice under the rain. This time, it was meaningful and very sentimental. He would like to thank her but how? He's obviously having a hard time expressing his gratitude. He is leaving for another country and plans of bearing that hate with him still, but now here's a girl who gave him second thoughts to whether continue or not. There's the tiny voice again, telling him to know her, to understand and to hold her.

.:.Do you believe?  
Do you believe?.:.

Rukawa was standing outside the music room, wanting to have a talk to her. Hideaki went out leaving Fujii alone while preparing herself to go home. She was utterly surprised to see him standing there, like he's waiting for someone...and she hopes it was her.

"Can I talk to you..."

"You don't have to say anything, I understand. By the way, gomen nasai for hearing your conversation with your father. I know I am already intruding your life. "

He looked away, then looked back at her, his eyes have shines on it. Her heart skipped a beat seeing his handsome face actually breaking into one small smile. A lot of effort for a little smile.

"Domo...arigatou, for the advice...Fujii-san."

"That is just a friendly advice, it is up to you if you want to do it or not."

He suddenly grimaced, trying to say something. If it isn't Rukawa, she would have died laughing right now.

"I decided to do it, for Haruka and for Mom. Maybe they are really worried about how I behave, of how I express myself. Now, I am going to try to free myself from everything and start something new...with you and with my mom and sister.'

Her eyes widen as she blushes furiously. Rukawa reverts his eyes at the window and witness the sun finally setting behind bloody skies. _To start anew with me? _She is debating whether to embrace him or kiss him or to cry and berate him when he spoke in a more subtle and warm voice.

"You woke me up, not just today but the todays before today. For a week, for a year, for days."

She didn't answered, contemplating things that just happened to them while standing beside him, welcoming the healthy sunshine on the room. Tomorrow, he is going to fly to America...will leave her still unopen of her true feelings.

_Because I really love you...that is why I am helping you to sort things out. I love you that is why I want you to wake up. There's a world outside your own, my Kaede._

.:.Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?  
Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?  
If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above  
(do you believe?)  
I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love.:.

"Flight JA1713 is now boarding on schedule in ten minutes. All passengers please proceed to Gate 7."

He sat down while waiting for his flight. Just last night, he called his father and lend his forgiveness. He can't see him in personal for he has to pack his things before morning. His sister is crying, not wanting him to go. It is hard for him to quite her down, knowing the strong tie they have with each other. Her tears almost stops him from going. Her gentle embrace almost makes him want to stay. _Don't go Kaede nii-san! Please! _Her soft voice tainted with sadness. Her pretty face painted with tears. It gave him a hard time trying to make her understand that he has to go.

"Flight JA1713, destination New York is now boarding on schedule in five minutes."

Five minutes won't be long, he thought pensively. His mom found it so hard to be separated from him, but of course, being the mother that she is, she still respects his decision. She didn't cry for that separation won't take too long. He sighs imagining her blue eyes sad again, but her lips are smiling. He can't get the point why she's being like that. Smiling on the outside but sad on the inside. Though he can see his resemblance to her in an ironic way. He is not smiling on the outside but he do on the inside.

While Fujii is getting real dizzy of searching where the flight JA1713 is. Tokyo International Airport is ten times larger than Shohoku, that means she is starting to get lost. She has to say goodbye. She is about to give up when she saw him sitting near the window. Obviously in a pensive mood.

"Ganbatte, Rukawa-san."

Rukawa hears a familiar voice calling out to him. He turned around to see her pretty face smiling back at him. His flight is on a second brink so he has no time to even approach her.

"Flight JA1713, please proceed to Gate 7. All passengers please board the plane immediately."

Fujii gave him a nod in the direction of Gate 7...then a wave of her hand. He still glue his attention on her, not minding the last minute call. She smiles at him and say...

"I'll wait, no matter what."

He was slightly taken aback. But being the Rukawa Kaede he is, he nods back at her doing his best not to let her know that he's so surprised.

"I'll come back, no matter what."

Fujii wiped the tears on her cheeks and made a heart shape with her two hands. He made one too. She gave a final wave as he enters the gate. Those heart shapes meant...

_I love you..._

_I love you too..._

Do you believe?

----end


End file.
